The Lennon-McCartney Duo
by Himynameislucy
Summary: "What's with the whole Lennon-McCartney crap?" "Well you see, Trish. Lennon and McCartney had the greatest partnership ever." In this charming anecdote, Trish learns of Austin and Ally's new nicknames.


'Twas a beautiful day in Miami. It was 83 degrees Fahrenheit and the clock indicated that it was 1:17 in the afternoon. You could tell what time it was without a clock, by just looking at the position of the sun. But Dez just **had** to head back home to retrieve his sundial (which didn't work considering he constructed it with play dough and a straw).

Allyson Dawson was sitting on top of the back counter swinging her legs, adorned in a casual white sundress and her bangs pulled back, reading a book by Jane Austen. Trish De La Rosa was slumped over the piano casually reading a magazine, probably extremely late to one of her latest jobs. But it's not like anyone kept track anymore.

Ally wasn't working today. Contrary to popular belief, she is not forced to work every minute of every day. She genuinely likes helping around the store. But today was a particularly slow day. Everyone was either cooped up in the offices or at their other jobs, at the beach down the street, or on vacation. The occasional customer came in, but they would leave just as quick.

The store door opened, bringing in some of the warm air with it. In strolled Austin Moon who was wearing a white button down folded at the elbows and cargo shorts. He looked up at Ally and mused that their outfits were matching. He smirked and walked to the counter. Ally didn't even look up to see who it was.

"Hi McCartney." She chirped, not looking up from her book. Austin's brows furrowed.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked curiously. She looked up and smiled at him.

"I can sense when you're around." Austin smiled widely. But it faltered slightly when Ally added in, "It's also because you smell like seaweed." He pouted as she smirked at him. She leaned over and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"You can't always kiss it better after you insult me, Lennon." He replied, wrapping his arms around her petite waist and dipping down for another kiss. She swatted his arm and kept the distance between them.

"Sure I can, Mick." She smirked, jumping down from the counter.

"Oh barf, you two. Keep it pg-13 if you could." Trish snapped playfully at them, getting up from the piano. She crossed the store over to the counter.

"What's with the whole Lennon-McCartney crap?" She crossed her arms and gave a questioning look. Austin and Ally looked at each other, then turned to Trish with huge smiles. Like, clown smiles that looked ready to break their faces.

"Well, you see Trish," Austin began, "As everyone should know, John Lennon and Paul McCartney had one of the greatest rock songwriting partnerships ever."

"And," Ally added, "Lennon and McCartney made beautiful music. Legendary, even. They were internationally famous, proven so during Beatlemania."

"Even though they had different styles, they both managed to skyrocket to the top of the charts, capturing hundreds of hearts from their fans." Austin said.

"In an interview, Lennon had said McCartney provided a lightness, an optimism, while Lennon would always go for bluesy notes. Together, they rocked the world. _Literally_." Ally said, snorting at her own joke.

"Lennon and McCartney had a wonderful partnership, like me and Als do." Austin finished.

Trish looked at them horrified. "Did you rehearse that or something?" She asked, staring at them in disbelief. Austin and Ally looked at each other.

"Did we rehearse that, Lennon?" He asked smirking. Ally shook her head, containing her giggles. "Of course not, Mick."

"You guys are such losers. Really. Lennon and McCartney? You couldn't do something _cooler_?" She asked, arms crossed. It was Austin's turn to look horrified.

"_Do something better_?" He screeched. He then shook his head, like he heard somebody attacked his cat. You know, if he had a cat.

"You can't get better than the Beatles, Trish." Ally said, looking equally disappointed.

"You hear that, Trish? You can't get better than the Beatles." Austin echoed.

At this moment, Dez walked in with a discombobulated pile of what looked like play dough and a broken straw, looking rather dejected. He dropped the pile in the middle of the store and looked up to find Trish with an annoyed and disbelieving expression on her face with arms crossed, looking at Ally and Austin, the latter having his arms wrapped around Ally's waist. They were smiling as if they had a wonderful secret. He looked confused.

"What are we talking about?" He asked.

"You wanna take this one, Lennon?" Austin asked Ally. Trish sighed heavily.

"Seriously guys?" She asked. Dez looked back and forth. "Oh hush, Epstein." Ally reported back to Trish. She gaped at Ally.

"Why is Austin calling Ally 'Lennon'?" He asked.

"Well you see Dez, as everyone should know, John Lennon and Paul McCartney had one of the greatest rock songwriting partnerships ever." Austin began.

And with that, Trish screamed in frustration and stormed away, pushing Dez to the ground. Dez called after her, "Hey! Trish! That was fun, come do it again!" He ran out the store after her.

Ally looked up at Austin, feigning innocence.

"I wonder what has gotten into Epstein." She said, smiling knowingly. Austin returned the smile.

"I don't know Lennon, she's probably upset that the famous duo is so close." He replied, booping her nose. She scrunched her nose in a way that he couldn't help but think was cute. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes, just leaning against the counter, his arms still wrapped around hers. After a while, Austin spoke up.

"The Lennon-McCartney is nothing compared to the Moon-Dawson duo." He said, smiling down at her as she looked up at him. She beamed back at him. He leaned down to kiss her.

"Wait, why does your name get to go first?" She asked, hand on his chest to interrupt the kiss.

"Because you got to be Lennon!" Austin whined. She rolled her eyes playfully and pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

**A/N**

**If you get the seaweed reference, you are forever, my favorite person. **

**For the record, Epstein was the Beatles manager. :) **

**Aaaaaaaaaaand **

**that's a wrap. Thank you and please review! **

**-Lucy**


End file.
